


Serendipity

by Cemsay



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cults, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemsay/pseuds/Cemsay
Summary: A demon has been summoned in to this world and she is going to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick ran into the hall just in time to see the cloaked figure raise the dagger over Judy’s limp form. The site before Nick made all his fur stand on end, 13 hooded figures heads bowed dressed in white robes that had blood stains from the neck down. Each stood at a point of the star drawing in blood on the floor. In each of the figures hands they held a predator’s skull, Nick could see skulls from cats, badgers, weasels, Hawks, owls, and more than a few Fox skulls all of them with a unnatural rainbow coloured glow. In the center sat the altar made from the skulls of larger predator’s lions, tigers, bears and wolves, on top was a slab of obsidian. Judy just laid there on top no restraints, no clothing, no expression on her face, Nick could see her lips were moving but that was all that was. The cloaked figure held the dagger above their head Nick could hear a chant echoing throughout the auditorium like hall.

“JUDY” Nick yelled none of the figure in the room turned to look at nick, but Judy did and Nick could see the fear in her eyes.

“Nick, help me” Judy mouthed.

That’s was all Nick needed and he was running again, as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs to the floor of the stone auditorium. Nick barged past one of the figures, who stumbled and then retook his place but did not try to stop Nick. Nick leapt over the altar at the figure with the dagger, his claws fully extended tackling the figure to the ground. Nick easy gaining the upper hand being a good foot taller and having police training, pulling down the hood to reveal Judy’s grandfather.

“David?” Nick could not hide the shock as he pulled himself off the old rabbit. “You would sacrifice your own granddaughter? FOR WHAT!?” Nick yelled.

“Sacrifice? You know nothing of our culture FOX.” David spat at Nick “Judy has been chosen to be the vessel of our god serendipity. With a vessel like Judy serendipity will easily be able to protect and insure that rabbits prosper and grow.”

“I don’t think you need help with that gramps” Nick chuckled as he slowly made his way back to the altar, cutting himself on the sharp edges, his eyes scanning the room looking for a way out. “Any way I won’t let you sacrifice Judy.”

“You just don’t listen do you fox, it’s not the young that make the sacrifice. It’s the old and week that sacrifice themselves so they can live.” All 13 figures looked up as they drew their own blades, Nick could see all of them were elderly rabbits. Nick looked back to David to see he had a new dagger in his hand.

“So the young survive” David said as it was echoed by all 13 as they plunged the daggers in their necks slicing all the way through so only the spinal cord was holding up the head. Nick covered his eyes, he may have been a predator but he did not like death. When he opened his eyes he expected to see 14 body’s on the floor, instead they were all still standing blood slowly draining from them onto the floor and running towards him up onto the alter. The blood stated to pool around Judy making it look like she was in a glass bathtub, once the last drop of blood joined the rest the 14 rabbits collapsed. Nick looked around the room not quite sour what to do, so he turned back to Judy so they could run. Nick was surprised to see Judy sitting cross-legged on the obsidian altar looking right at him with no trace of blood on or around her.

“Judy?”

“No but she is here” Judy’s voice was the same cheery tone just with another worldly childlike echo. “I’m the demon serendipity.”

“Demon? they said you were a goddess”

“Demon, goddess it’s all the same to me, but enough about that. I came here for a reason and you’re going to help me. I promised Carrots I would not hurt you, as long as you cooperate.” Serendipity giggled.

“What do you want from me?”  Nick said trying to hide his fear.

Serendipity crawled over to Nick on all fours, she grabbed his tie pulling him closer. “I want you to put lots of kits in me Nicki.” Serendipity sang as she kissed him with all the passion she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now know what I want to do with story so look for updates in the future.
> 
> I have borrowed from this story; The Celestials witch you can find here - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12533889/1/The-Celestials

“You really expect me to believe this report Wilde?!” Bogo yelled as he slammed Wilde’s report onto the table. 

“But there was a cult doing some kind wired ritual with Officer Hopps to summon the goddess serendipity and now Judy’s possessed.” Nick argued as he looked down at the rabbit nuzzling into his side. “You got to believe me.” Nick wined.

“Oh I believe that there was a cult and they did something to Judy,” Bogo voice was rising with each word as he stood up. “But if you think I’m going to fall for the old possessed Officer stick you really must think little of me!” Bogo yelled “Now take Judy home so she can come down from whatever drugs those cultists put in her, I’m giving you and her the week off so you both can recover from this ordeal. Dismissed ” Bogo grunted as he sat down and went back to his paperwork.

“But chef.” Nick tried to reason with the buffalo.

“I said Dismissed!” Bogo snorted not even looking up.

Nick ears pressed against his head as a snarl exposing his teeth left his lips as he got off the oversized chair and left the office with Serendipity in tow cuddling his arm so his paw was in her crotch. Nick stood outside Bogo's office looking down at Serendipity who was still nuzzling into his arm, once she notest he was looking down at her a big smile spread across her face showing off her buck teeth. Nick could not stop himself from getting lost in her big beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement, her smile was contagious and Nick could not stop the teeth showing smile that came to his face.

“So we’ve gotten me checked over by the emt’s and talked to Bogo Now can we go home?” Serendipity pouted up at him still with that child like echo, Nick was powerless to Judy’s cuteness but with Serendipity other worldly gifts he stood no chance.

“Fine we can go home now.’ Nick gave in slightly deflating ears going to the side of his head.

“YAY!” Serendipity yelled as she blinked before dragging Nick down the stairs to the foyer of precinct one.

“Judy phone call for you!” Clawhouser called out as they ran towards the front of the precinct.

“Can you take a message Ben? Nick and I have some business at home to attend to. Thanks bye!” Serendipity called back as she ran out the door.

“Sorry miss she just ran out the door can I take a message for you if you like.” Ben said in to the phone.

“No it’s ok i’ll just catch up with her latter.” the female voice said over the phone before hanging up.

Serendipity continued to almost drag Nick out the door and down the front steps of the ZPD crossing the road to central park, the pair go funny looks from everyone as they watched a bunny drag a fox thought the park. Crossing the park Nick lost his footing tripping on a tuft of grass falling on his face Serendipity didn’t realize till Nick started to call out her name.

“SERENDIPITY STOP!” Nick yelled finally getting the bunny's attention making her slow down.

“Oh sorry Nicki i’m just really excited I don't get to play in the mortal realm that often.” Serendipity said letting go of his paw to cover her mouth.

“It’s ok car… uh Dippy.” Nick said as he stood and brushed himself off seeing the grass stain on his uniform.

“here let me get that for you.” Serendipity said before spitting on the stains then rubbing her paw over it.

“What are you doing?” Nick gagged as he stepped back looking at were she spat on him seeing that the stains were gone and had a slight shine to it.

“Giving you a spit shine derrr, now come on.” Serendipity started to skip towards their apartment leaving Nick in a stunned silence shaking himself out of it and running to catch up.

“How did you do that? I mean…” Nick was trying to figure out how she did it.

“I’m a demon remember and with the amount of life energy i have access to i could do anything really.” Serendipity chuckled as she waved her paw and summoned a popsicle that looked al ot like Nick erect penis, “see” as she put the tip in her mouth and started to enjoy her treat.

Nick just watched as Serendipity licked the cockpop with a slack jaw and tightening pants, shaking himself out of his daze. “What do you mean life energy? you better not hurt Judy?” Nick asked in a mix of panic and anger.

“Don’t get your tail in a twist, tho it is cute to see how puffy it can get.” both of them looking at Nick tail to see that had puffed out. “I won’t be harming you, Judy or any of the other mortals on this plan so you can calm down. As for life energy it’s the power your soul generates that keep you you and not just a bag of bones and goo, the more life energy you have the longer your life. I have what was left from the 14 bunny that sacrificed themselves for the ritual and then I can call on their family members life energy if i need a boost, but with the 14 and Judy own will power i doubt i will need to. beside even if i did end up used all of Judy life energy she would not die she would just be very weak for a couple of days as it refills.” Serendipity explained. 

Nick let out a breath calming at Serendipitys explanation, they walked together in silence well Nick walked Serendipity skipped as they both lost themselves in their thoughts. Nick was trying to get his head around what was happening and how he was going to fix it but was coming up with nothing. Serendipity was thinking off all the thing she wanted to do while on the mortal plain, remembering all the fun things she saw through the astral portal, as her list grew she started to think she may need longer than one pregnancy to do everything she wanted to do.

As they walked up the last set of stairs to their apartment Nick got out his keys and saw the rabbit pendant with  _ ‘I will always love you my sly fox’  _ engraved on the back. Nick felt a stabbing pain in his heart at the thought that he may never get his carrots back. Opening the door to let them in Serendipity headed straight to the bedroom calling back to Nick. 

“Man I don’t understand how you mortals stand walking everywhere? I think a nice long foot-rub would do lovely as for-play don't you think?” Serendipity stopped at the bedroom doorways to look back at Nick to see the concerned look on his face.

“what's wrong Nicki.” Serendipity asked a little worried.

“Before we go anywhere near that bed we need to talk.” Nick said solemnly, “But first I need a drink.” Nick joked as he made his way to the fridge for a beer.

“Ooh can I have one too? it’s on my list and it’s not good to drink while pregnant.” Serendipity sassed as she skipped into to kitchen to sit at the table.

“I don’t see why not.” Nick remarked as he got a second beer from the fridge then sat down passing it over to Serendipity.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Serendipity Chirped taking a sip of the beer as soon as the liquid entered her mouth she spat it out on the table. “That was terrible why do mammals drink this?” She gagged.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Nick growled as he looked at the mess before looking up to see Serendipity sculling the rest.

“I see what you mean,” she gasped “can I have another one?” Serendipity bounced in her seat.

“No I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Nick eyed her with concern. “Now if I’m involved in this deal then I think I should know what’s involved in it.” Nick demanded as he took a large sip of his beer.

“Sorry but that’s between me and Judy,” Nick frowned at her, “though I may be more persuadable if i had a few more beers in me?” Serendipity hinted swing the empty bottle in front of her.

“Arg fine.” Nick gave in getting up to get another beer before returning to his set.

“Thanks sweet cheeks.” Serendipity flirted as she took the bottle.

“So, what was this deal you made with carrots?” Nick asked again.

“Well Judys lent me her body to help her get pregnant with your child and in return I get to have some fun, to an extent, on the mortal plan till the pregnancy is over.” Serendipity explained as she sipped her beer.

“Why did she do this?” Nick questioned holding his head in confusion.

“You would have to ask Judy.” Serendipity chuckled.

“And how do I do that?” Nick sassed.

“Oh that easy ask her.” Serendipity giggled.

“What?” Nick sitting up with a confused look on his face.

Serendipity rolled her eyes as she placed her paw on her chest, as she brought it away from her chest a small violet coloured fireball the size of a tennis ball floated just over her palm.

“Is that …” Nick gasped.

“Yep Judy’s soul,” Serendipity praised as she passed it over to Nick. “Go ahead say hello.”

“Carrots?” Nick whispered.

“Nick?” Judy’s surprised voice came from the fireball.

“Judy!” Nick yipped in excitement.

“Oh Nick it’s so good to hear your voice. What’s going on?” Judy asked a little panicked.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Nick asked with worry.

“I was having tea with one of my great uncles, and he was telling me about some old ritual that may help me get pregnant.” Nick smiled at that, “I started to feel tired and I must of fallen asleep cos next thing I know I’m in this weird dream in a room full of gold.” Judy pondered.

“Oh that was my place, I gave you a tour and we came to an agreement.” Serendipity chirped in.

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Judy whispered.

“Nope, now can you tell Nick that this is what you want so I can cross taking the knot off my list.” Serendipity said sounding board.

“Wait we can’t leave Judy like this.” Nick wined.

“Why not she’s perfectly fine.” Serendipity raised an eyebrow at him.

“She’s a ghost… right?” Nick looked at Judy’s soul in his paws.

“Pretty much. She should be able to move and do all the other things ghost can do as well.” Serendipity said as she hopped over to the fridge for another beer.

“How do I do that?”asked Judy.

“You just do it!” Serendipity shrugged, “Will it and it will happen.” She added as she jumped on to the table and sat cross legged. 

Both Nick and Serendipity watch as the fireball flickered and move around slightly, suddenly the fireball grew and there was a transparent violet tinted Judy Hopps sitting buck nude in Nicks paws. Judy blinked a couple of times as she looked at her physical self noticing that only difference was the rainbow coloured eyes that constantly changed. Looking around the room she slowly rotated to face Nick, once their eyes meet she leapt at him, embracing him in a tight hug that Nick returned. He was surprised to find she felt solid in his arms, Nick tried to hold it in but a tear ran down his cheek followed by another and another till he cheeks where soaked.

“It’s ok Nick I’m here.” Judy tried to comfort her fox.

“I thought I lost you,” Nick whined trying to get his composure back.

“It’s ok Nick you don’t have to talk about it, can I get you anything?” Judy had not seen Nick this distraught since they found those dead kits locked in a basement in muzzles and chains.

“Just hold me” Nick whispered.

Serendipity watching them hug a small tear running down her cheek, unable to hold back she jumped in on the hug. They sat in silence for awhile as Nick calmed down. Once everyone stop crying and calmed down they stopped the hug and Serendipity went back to sitting in the middle of the table while Judy floated next to her, that’s when it registered to Nick that Judy was naked.

“Um carrots you’re giving quite the show there.” Nick joked as he checked Judy out for the hundredth time, making Serendipity chuckle.

Judy looked down to see fur, squeaking and covering herself out of embarrassment only to grown at being able to see though her paws.

“Aww carrots there’s no reason to be shy it’s only me and you here.” Nick chuckled.

“Yeah besides only people close to you and people that are spiritually inclined can see you. So no need to cover up.” Serendipity added.

“That’s not helping,” Judy pouted “how do I fix this?” Judy growled at Serendipity who was laughing at the flustered bunny.

“Think of what you want to Wear and make it happen.” Serendipity giggled.

“That’s helpful.” Judy mumbled as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

They sat and watched Judy flote with a look of hard concentration on her face for a good 5 minutes before there was a poof and Judy was in her police uniform.

“There! that wasn't so hard now was it?” Serendipity chered.

Judy inspected herself seeing a purrfect copy of her uniform covering her arms and legs, checking her rear her tail wiggled in happiness at see herself in her uniform again if it was up to her she would never take it off.

_ Knock Knock _

“I’ll get it!” Serendipity yelled startling Nick and Judy as she ran to the front door.

Serendipity opened the door to reveal a snow white vixen with diamond blue eyes wearing dirty overalls and a black undershirt. 

“Ah Serendipity just the celestial I wanted to talk to.” The vixen cheered.

* * *

Tony Hunter sat on his couch wearing a pair of boxers and a silk robe to help with the chill of the Savannah night with his head in his paws, staining at the letters that lay on his coffee table his eyes red from the tears. There was one from the city apologizing for his treatment during the Night howler crisis, the letter had the phone number for a support group for anyone affected by the Night Howler crisis. The next was a letter of termination from Mousesantos bioengineering division, they sighted his absence from work for two months as the reason for his termination, unknown to them at the time that he had been reported missing and was locked in Lionheart’s secret prison. There was another letter from Mousesanto apologizing for his termination after they found out what happened to him but saying that they had already filed his position and that they didn’t have any open positions at the moment. Tony knew it was because his boss was part of a pro-prey group of assholess that had a special place of hate in his small black heart for tigers. The next was an eviction notice from body corrupt dated a month after he was found by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, then there was a follow up letter informing him he had till next Thursday to move out as they had already rented the apartment out to a new tenant. But he had a suspicion that the other tenets were not comfortable with him living here if the pile of hate mail scattered on the floor that had been slipped under his front door was any indication, a lot of it calling him a savage, filthy Pred or that he should just kill himself. the relations between the city’s Pred and Prey still had a long way to go before they could be called peaceful again. 

“What did I do to deserve this calamity in my life?” Tony choked out. 

The tiger grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgan rum from the table and brought it to his lips taking two big mouthfuls draining a third of the bottle, he laid his head back and stared at the ceiling muttering to himself.

“All that hard work, my years of research Gone!... I thought I had friends here, s'pos fear brings out a mammals true colours… I can’t believe the calamity one bunny and sheep could bring to this city.” Tony whispered with a mix of surprise and anger.

Thoughts ran through his head trying to find a way to turn his luck around, he had no family in Zootopia he could turn to for help, his closest relative was a three hour flight that he couldn’t afford. Being turned savage for 6 months had destroyed his life with having no income paying off his medical bills had to come from his savings witch were none existent now, as his medical insurance provided by Mousesanto was canceled when he was fired he had to pay out of pockit.

“If any Celestials are listening? I need guidance, the calamity that has fallen on my life has destroyed my faith in mammal kind. I don’t know what to do please I need help.” 

Knock... Knock... Knock…

The sound echoed in Tony's apartment shocking the tiger out of his daze, turning his head to the door he decided if it was worth getting up to answer it. Fingering it was most likely one of his pray neighbours here to do something he wouldn’t like he turned back to his drink. 

Knock… Knock… Knock…

“Who is it.” Tony called out this time.

“You called for help Mr. Hunter and now I’m here.” came the high pitched cackle from the door.

Despite the fear and apprehension that Tony got from the voice he found himself standing from his couch and walking towards the door. His paw shook as it slowly moved towards the handle he didn’t want to open the door but his paw wouldn’t stop. The door opened to reveal a hyena in a tattered suit made from some kind of silk that reflected light from nowhere, it was coal black with orange collar and trimmed. His fur was a mess of fire orange with black tips so it looked like he had burnt fur. All of this when over Tony head as he could not look away from his eyes, they were not black there was just a void nothing but his orange pupils floating steering in to his sole. As soon as the door was fully open the hyena walk straight in looking all around as he made his way to the lounge room.

“Thank you Tony it was getting quite warm out there, my you have such a lovely home.” The hyena said as he sat down sniggering to himself at some private joke.

“.....” Tony tried to say something But was only able to move his jaw up and down making no sound.

“What’s wrong Tony? Cat got your tinge?” The hyena busted out laughing.

“... W-w-who are y-you?” Tony managed to stutter out.

“There you go my friend, come sit down there’s nothing to be afraid off. I’m here to help.” The hyena charmed.

Every survival instinct was telling him to run but Tony found he just could not disobey him. Tony sat next to the hyena keeping about a foot gap.

“Now doesn’t that feel better? Now tell your uncle Cal  _ all _ your problems.” Calamity cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I started this out as a Halloween story last year, wanted to make it 666 words but went over and started to like where I could take it.
> 
> I would really like some feedback on it.


End file.
